Talisman
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Tout le monde se souvenait ou avait entendu parler du courage de son père, de son visage défiguré, de la beauté de sa mère, de sa soit-disant stupidité. Alors on l'attendait au tournant. Pas question de faire un mouvement de baguette de travers. Elle était surveillée, en permanence. Elle avait des comptes à rendre à l'école toute entière...


_Cet OS est dédié mon ami **Picotti**, pour toutes ses reviews, pour sa présence, pour son soutien et mille autres raisons encore..._

Talisman...

Ça lui compressait la poitrine. Comme un étau qui lui serrait le cœur. C'était gênant, désagréable, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se redressa brusquement, le visage en sueur, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, sur sa couverture rouge sombre. Celle-ci était rêche, elle pouvait en sentir les fibres sous les doigts. Elle écarta les rideaux de son lit pour observer le reste de son dortoir. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son changement d'attitude, sa brusque panique. Les autres filles s'en fichaient peut-être. La plupart ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, l'enviait. Elle était une Weasley-Delacour, le nom a tendance à marquer les esprits. Tout le monde se souvenait ou avait entendu parler du courage de son père, de son visage défiguré, de la beauté de sa mère, de sa soit-disant stupidité. Alors on l'attendait au tournant. Pas question de faire un mouvement de baguette de travers. Elle était surveillée, en permanence. Elle avait des comptes à rendre à l'école toute entière. Elle ne serait jamais tranquille. On ne la laisserait jamais en paix. Elle souffrait de cette situation mais comment faire ?

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir de sitôt. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de la fenêtre, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Elle évita ainsi une jupe, un rappeltout, le livre de métamorphoses de sa voisine de gauche Mary, et même un chat qui à en juger par la couleur devait être celui de Lyra, sa voisine de droite. Qui avait osé dire que les chambres des filles étaient rangées et que celles-ci étaient ordonnées et méticuleuses ? Enfin, elle arriva à la vitre, posa son front contre le carreau et mit ses mains autour pour observer l'extérieur. Elle distinguait à peine la lune, cachée derrière d'épais nuages. De même, les étoiles lui paraissaient d'une lueur presque faiblarde avec ce voile blanc. La nuit était apaisante. Personne ne l'embêtait. Personne ne la jugeait. Personne ne lui disait de méchancetés, en face ou dans son dos. Personne ne tentait de la faire rater ses sortilèges, ses potions, ses filtres, ses devoirs. La nuit était calme. La nuit était silencieuse. La nuit était son univers, son élément. Elle se retint de sortir dans le parc pour aller se promener près du lac. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être très bien vue par les professeurs si elle se faisait prendre. Et même en septième année, elle craignait toujours les colères sourdes de Madame McGonagall. Au lieu de ça, elle retourna donc dans son lit après quelques minutes de rêverie. Elle se glissa dans ses draps, s'allongea tranquillement, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Elle compta les scrouts à pétards qu'elle imaginait dans l'enclos de Hagrid. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit enfin son sommeil là où elle l'avait laissé, ses cauchemars en moins.

Elle ne se réveilla pourtant pas de très bonne humeur. Elle se sentait mal. Elle était oppressée, comme la veille. Mais à présent, elle se souvenait de la raison de son insomnie. Elle avait examen de potions dans la matinée. Elle avait déjà passé les examens écrits pour ses ASPIC, et il lui restait la pratique. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise en potions, elle ratait rarement une préparation mais elle était tête en l'air, elle pensait souvent à autre chose, et ça avait bien failli lui jouer des tours plusieurs fois. Elle s'habilla en silence, sans participer à la conversation des autres filles du dortoir, puis descendit à la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table de sa maison, au milieu des autres septième années, prit un croissant, du jus de citrouille, de la confiture et un peu de lait. Elle buta sur son croissant, renversa le lait sur son voisin de droite qui jura pour finalement ne boire que le jus. La journée commençait bien ! Elle n'avait jamais réagit aussi fort au stress. Elle n'était pas habituée. Mais l'enjeu était de taille. Leur montrer à tous que Victoire Weasley-Delacour n'est pas une incapable, n'est pas une bouse de dragon. Elle alla donc en direction des cachots, le ventre toujours aussi noué, espérant se détendre en marchant. Peine perdue, elle arriva tremblant comme une feuille, sursauta quand le Professeur Cauldroy ouvrit la porte pour en réalité lui dire d'attendre encore un peu que le vers de terre qui lui servait de précédent candidat veuille bien finir son semblant de rangement. Elle attendit donc, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, commençant à ronger les ongles de sa deuxième main, après avoir attaqué la première durant le trajet.

Enfin, la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer un Poufsouffle tout penaud. Elle entra donc. La salle était propre, le Professeur avait dû passer un coup de baguette. Des chaudrons attendaient leur candidat à chaque paillasse. Elle s'approcha du bureau auquel l'attendait Cauldroy tâchant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Quand elle était stressée, c'était fou le nombre de bêtises qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle en avait eu une illustration au repas précédent.

« Bien, Miss Weasley-Delacour. Vous allez me faire un philtre de Mort Vivante. Ça devrait être dans vos capacités ça. Allez vous installer à la table n°3, vous avez exactement une demi-heure. »

La potion la plus délicate. On lui avait donné la potion la plus délicate de leur programme de sixième année. Elle installa son sac à la paillasse n°3 comme indiqué, sortit son manuel de potions et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il fallait. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la réserve, prit ses ingrédients avant d'allumer un feu sous son chaudron. Elle commença à préparer ses ingrédients, pilant ce qu'il fallait piler, coupant ce qu'il fallait couper, mesurant ce qu'il fallait mesurer. Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Elle ajouta distraitement des racines de valériane à l'infusion d'armoise.

La potion prenait une teinte bleue, bleue nuit. Elle n'aurait pas vu la pensine d'une autre couleur. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une de près, mais elle en était sûre, elle devait être du même bleu profond. Comme les cheveux de Teddy. Son Teddy, quand il était gêné, quand il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il pensait. Si elle avait dû mettre un souvenir dans ce chaudron, un souvenir qu'elle voulait conserver, c'était celui de ses moments avec lui. Le jour où il lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait, entre deux jets de vapeur de la part du train qui n'attendait plus qu'elle. Le jour de Noël quand ils s'étaient enfin revus au Terrier, quand il lui avait redit qu'il l'aimait, quand ils s'étaient enfin vraiment embrassés. Le jour de la Saint Valentin, quand il l'avait prise par surprise en apparaissant dans la cheminée de sa Salle Commune, alors que tous étaient partis à Pré-Au-Lard et qu'il lui avait murmuré des mots d'amour. Et puis le jour de son anniversaire, le 2 mai, il était venu, il lui avait fait la surprise, il était là, ses cheveux rouge vif en bataille, accoudé au mur, devant l'entrée des Griffondors, il avait eu l'autorisation de la directrice apparemment, elle se demandait encore comment. Non, elle n'aurait rien voulu mettre d'autre dans cette pensine que cette collection de souvenirs avec lui, que ses sourires tordus qui la faisaient craquer, que ses yeux gris orage dont il refusait de changer la couleur, que ses déclarations enflammées par hiboux et timides quand il était en face d'elle. Elle aurait voulu le mettre dans un flacon, le porter sur elle, autour de son cou, au creux de ses seins, l'avoir en permanence avec elle au lieu de se contenter de quelques heures de temps en temps. Il ne quittait pas ses pensées, jamais.

Sauf là. Une sorte de fumée grise commençait à sortir de son chaudron, il était peut-être temps qu'elle ajoute l'asphodèle. Voilà. Sa potion était couleur cassis plus que bleu nuit. Juste comme il fallait. Elle agita encore un peu, tournant tout doucement son mélange, et celui-ci s'éclaircit pour prendre une teinte lilas. Elle était encore passé à un crin de licorne de la catastrophe. Il la perturbait, elle passait son temps à penser à lui. Elle espérait secrètement que ce soit son cas à lui aussi. Même si elle ne voulait pas qu'il rate pour autant ses études de médicomagie. Il voulait soigner les gens, leur faire du bien, les apaiser. Lui qui intérieurement était tout cabossé. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait que s'il ne lui racontait pas tout, il allait mal parfois, quand il pensait à ses parents, quand il se demandait pourquoi lui devait vivre avec ce poids alors que les autres avaient leur famille eux. Bien sûr qu'il était toujours le bienvenue chez oncle Harry et tante Ginny, bien sûr qu'il faisait partie de la famille pour tout le monde, mais il se sentait quand même à part, à l'écart. Il faisait partie de chacune des familles Weasley et ce fait en lui-même l'excluait. Parce que lui n'avait pas sa propre famille excepté sa grand-mère, lui n'avait pas son petit cocon. Tout ça, il n'osait pas toujours le dire à Victoire, de peur qu'elle le prenne mal peut-être, pour ne pas lui faire de peine sûrement, mais elle le savait. Elle le devinait. Quand il n'allait pas bien et que ses cheveux viraient au châtain, comme les cheveux de son père. Quand il voulait retrouver un peu ses parents dans ses propres traits. Son chaudron commençait à bouillonner un peu trop fort. Elle allait réussir à rater sa potion, le jour de l'examen en plus. La poisse. Elle tourna énergiquement le mélange, se précipita sur son livre ouvert et ajouta enfin la fève soporifique qu'elle avait oubliée. Enfin, la mixture parut se calmer. Elle la laissa reposer un peu, pour qu'elle prenne enfin la couleur pâle qu'elle devait avoir. Elle avait réussi. Ça avait fonctionné. Et avec la quantité qu'elle avait préparée, elle pourrait endormir un hippogriffe. Elle prit une fiole dans la réserve et préleva délicatement une partie de sa potion afin de la poser sur le bureau, dans le porte-éprouvettes. Elle était fière d'elle.

« Bien. Ça a l'air bien Miss. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Vous saurez votre note en même temps que tout le monde, aux résultats. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite des épreuves. »

Elle fit ce que le Professeur lui demanda, nettoya d'un petit coup de baguette sa paillasse et sortit. Il n'était pas si méchant ce Cauldroy, il était juste légèrement cassant. Comme quoi, le fait d'avoir encore pensé à Teddy lui avait peut-être réussi. Son Teddy. Son talisman.


End file.
